<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slowly Learning That Life is Okay by SmollymaukShortleaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705128">Slowly Learning That Life is Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmollymaukShortleaf/pseuds/SmollymaukShortleaf'>SmollymaukShortleaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Caleb Typical Angst, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Circus kids, Content Warnings in Author's Note, Empire Sibs - Freeform, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, I thought I was going too fast and now its gotten out of hand, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Mollymauk Tealeaf, Not Beta Read, Other, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, Widomauk Exchange 2021, background beauyasha stuff, but mostly fluff and domesticity, don't let the chapter count fool you, gratuitous use of zemnian, he/they pronouns for Mollymauk Tealeaf, it was unintentional, rated T for now, the occasional meme will be present, there is a bit of plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmollymaukShortleaf/pseuds/SmollymaukShortleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jester, Molly, and Yasha move to Zadash from Nicodranas to open a tattoo parlor. It just so happens to be across the street from a certain wizard's bookstore.</p><p>The Nein come together and Molly and Caleb find they have more in common than they ever expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Widomauk Winter Gift Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguefortalumna/gifts">aguefortalumna</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Widomauk Winter Exchange 2021<br/>For Gail :)</p><p>Heads up, this fic has text message content, particularly this first chapter. If this is an issue for anyone due to text to speech or something else, please let me know and I will create an alternate chapter 1 with just text!</p><p>This isn't beta read and also I tend to have formatting issues with AO3, so if you see any mistakes or general weirdness, let me know!</p><p>This is my attempt at a Modern AU that I've had in my head for a while. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caleb is still asleep when his phone begins to blow up. He fumbles for the phone and finds at least 15 messages from Jester. It's Da'leysen and Caleb's store is closed. Jester should know that he is sleeping in today.</p><p>Frumpkin lets out a pitiful meow as he's dislodged from his sleeping place on Caleb's chest.</p><p><em>"Na, na katzchen." </em>He placates Frumpkin with ear scritches as he opens up his messages and scrolls to the most recent.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Blueberry</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 9:50</span><br/>
<span class="text">Caleb!</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:25</span><br/>
<span class="text">Cay!</span><br/>
<span class="text">Cayleb!</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:40</span><br/>
<span class="text">Cay-lebbb</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 11:05</span><br/>
<span class="text">Wakey Wakey!</span><br/>
<span class="text">uwu</span><br/>
<span class="breply">It is 11 o'clock in the morning, Jester. I am surprised you are even awake. </span><br/>
<span class="text">Hey Caleb!! :)))</span><br/>
<span class="text">Guess what!?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">What?</span><br/>
<span class="text">Guess where I ammmmm!</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I do not know Jester, where are you?</span><br/>
<span class="text">In Zadash!! :D</span>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>Was?</em>
</p><p>Jester usually announced her trips far in advance. Caleb checks his calendar but found no reminders. Not that he needed any.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Blueberry</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I do not know Jester, where are you?</span><br/>
<span class="text">In Zadash!! :D</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 11:07</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Did I miss something? Beauregard did not tell me you were visiting. </span><br/>
<span class="text">No silly!!!</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm here now</span><br/>
<span class="text">Like...living here now!</span>
  </p>
</div><p>He sits up further and rubs his face. Surely the others knew about this?</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Blueberry</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Well technically I'm just visiting for now. To start planning and everything</span><br/>
<span class="text">We won't be really moving into our places for another 2 weeks.</span><br/>
<span class="text">I hope to see you today! It was a surprise for everyone but you slept in :(((((</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I am sorry, Jester. You will be here all day, ja?</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yep :)</span><br/>
<span class="text">We are all getting together at Cad's</span><br/>
<span class="text">Tonight at 7!</span><br/>
<span class="text">Kinda busy with stuff until then, booo</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Excellent, I will see you then.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Awesome! Love ya! *muah*</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 11:12</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Love you too</span><br/>
<span class="cancel"><b>message cancelled</b> 11:12</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You too</span><br/>
<span class="cancel"><b>message cancelled</b> 11:12</span><br/>
<span class="breply">:)</span>
  </p>
</div><p>Caleb groans and throws his phone down with a <em>thump</em> on the bed. He promised his therapist to work on showing affection freely but that was easier said than done.</p><p>Jester should be easy though, she loves everyone. Fjord was getting used to it. Beau...well Beau still had some work, but she and Caleb were frequently in each others' space. Veth was the only one he could freely show it to. They have been through everything together in the past few years.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Mighty Nein</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">I was just informed that Jester is in town. She said it was supposed to be a surprise?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Beau</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yeah we found out about 2 hours ago. Never went back to sleep &gt;:( </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Fjord Tough</span><br/>
<span class="text">I guess I was the only one who was awake to receive that message lol</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Cad</span><br/>
<span class="text">Oh I was too. I just forgot</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Veth the Brave</span><br/>
<span class="text">WHaT? Jessie is here!?</span>
  </p>
</div><p>Caleb snorts and opens his text thread with Veth</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Veth the Brave</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 11:20</span><br/>
<span class="breply">You slept well last night, schatz? I take it your date night went well?</span><br/>
<span class="text">Wellll</span><br/>
<span class="text">Edith offered to watch Luc for us overnight</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sooo yes. Yes it did.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Ah, I understand. No need to go into further detail.</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOL</span><br/>
<span class="text">So Jess is in town?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Maybe you should read all of the messages when you two get, eh...up and around. I will let you enjoy your morning. See you later.</span>
  </p>
</div><p>Caleb stretches and begins to go about his day. He's in the middle of towel-drying his hair when he finally gets another text from Veth.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Veth the Brave</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Ah, I understand. No need to go into further detail.</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOL</span><br/>
<span class="text">So Jess is in town?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">Maybe you should read all of the messages when you two get, eh...up and around. I will let you enjoy your morning. See you later.</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 12:35</span><br/>
<span class="text">HOLY SHIT HAMLET</span><br/>
<span class="text">JESSIE IS MOVING HERE</span><br/>
<span class="text">ADJFJLGJKLAJF</span><br/>
<span class="text">WAIT WHO’S MOLLY</span>
  </p>
</div><p>He grins and shakes his head. As he exits the bathroom, Frumpkin gives a chirrup from his post outside of the door. The cat jumps up on Caleb's shoulder and the two make their way to the kitchen for lunch.</p>
<hr/><p>Orange hues are streaming into Caleb's living room when his phone chimes again. He sets his laptop and glasses down and rubs his eyes. Veth is always harping on him to take breaks and this is the typical result.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Veth the Brave</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">ADJFJLGJKLAJF</span><br/>
<span class="text">WAIT WHO’S MOLLY</span>
<span class="breply">They are Jester's apprentice.</span><br/>
<span class="breply">...</span><br/>
<span class="breply">They?</span><br/>
<span class="breply">I have actually not met this person.</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 18:35</span><br/>
<span class="text">You're probably studying...reminding you about Cad's</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm almost there, see you soon!</span>
 </p>
</div><p>He tidies the various notebooks he has strewn about. Caleb's constantly teased by friends and colleagues alike for his apparently "old school" habits. Caleb could use a computer proficiently, but it is more comfortable for him to take notes and compile his information in the way he is used to.</p><p>He gets dressed and is pulling on his shoes when he realizes it's awfully quiet at the moment. Too quiet. Normally the cat is...</p><p>
  <em>Fuck</em>
</p><p>Caleb straightens up to find Frumpkin, in a perfect cat loaf, laying on his laptop.</p><p>
  <em>"Frumpkin! Nein!"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I probably went a bit too hard on the text messages but I spent a lot of time coding them so I left it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to chapter 2, where Manda spent too much time imagining what the Blooming Grove looks like :3</p><p>Thank you for tolerating the text messages in chapter 1. I think I went a tad overboard. Don't worry, they will be used sparingly from now on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veth's waiting for him as he exits the building. It's just started to get cold in the evening and the halfling woman is already in her signature yellow coat and scarf. The two walk the short distance to The Blooming Grove. The quaint building is situated on the edge of the Pentamarket and serves as Caduceus's cafe and tea shop. It's picturesque, painted a soothing green that's accentuated by dark timber and tied together by the various flora sprawled across the face of the building. It fits in perfectly in the historical district of the Pentamarket. The Grove also features a beautiful outdoor area with a view of Caduceus's famed garden.</p><p>Caleb opens the door, setting off the odd melody of Caduceus's chimes. The hearth that normally is for decoration is lit and the interior is dim and cozy. The scent of baking bread and other foods permeates the air. Caleb sighs contently and hangs both his and Veth's coats up before heading into the cafe proper.</p><p>He barely gets a look around before a blue blur comes streaking towards him. Somewhere behind him, he hears a little shriek of surprise from Veth.</p><p>"Caylebbbb!"</p><p>Jester runs headlong toward Caleb and then, in a split second decision, screeches to a halt. She's stopped directly in front of Caleb who has his eyes closed, arms outstretched, and is bracing for the collision. He peeks an eye open when he isn't caught up in her usual back-breaking hug. The others are looking towards them with a variety of expressions upon their faces.</p><p>The pair stares awkwardly at each other before Jester begins to giggle. Upon hearing her the rest of the group, including Caleb, starts to crack up as well.</p><p>"I'm sorry Caleb!" she stops to take a breath, "I forgot I shouldn't...ya know, get in your space."</p><p>Caleb smiles warmly. Jester is infamous for her lack of awareness of personal space. It took him an age to get used to that, but now it seems that the young woman has been taking steps to respect peoples' space.</p><p>"I came prepared for your hugs this time." he says, arms still open in invitation. Jester's eyes glimmer and her ears flick up dramatically.</p><p>"Oh my goshhhh!"</p><p>She hugs him tightly and looks up at him with the cutest face. Caleb can't help but laugh and make a face back at her. It surprises him that he feels so...right, at this moment. It pulls somewhere in his heart. It's not the sorrowful and lonely feeling he used to have around Jester, when his heart ached simultaneously out of infatuation and self-loathing. That pull instead speaks to him of a different kind of love and it's one he's becoming much better at accepting.</p><p>"Caleb? Are you ok?" </p><p>"<em>Ja</em>, I am great."</p><p>They separate and Jester pulls him by the hand over to their table. While the outside of the Grove appears as a charming cottage, the inside is a touch more modern. Caduceus' kitchen is open to the cafe floor and features a u-shaped island with a large booth built down into the middle. The sides of the marble island double as seating for a "bar" area. This also being Caduceus' home, there isn't exactly enough alcohol to constitute a bar.</p><p>"Hey, look who showed up!" Beau is sitting in her usual indolent posture near the end of the bench, beer in hand. Caleb throws an elbow as he sinks into the booth beside her, resulting in her mock kicking him as she scooches over.</p><p>"I'm here too!" Veth takes her place beside him and makes a vulgar gesture at Beau, who returns it jovially.</p><p>Fjord slides a bottle Caleb's way.</p><p>"Don't have any of your fancy Zemnian beers tonight. You'll have to drink the piss water like the rest of us." The entire table cackles and Beau cracks open the beer.</p><p>Caduceus finally leaves the kitchen, bringing more treats to the already loaded table. All the while, Jester has been chattering away ecstatically about her new shop.</p><p>"Oh my gosh you guys, it's going to be so great." Jester's voice pitches up and down comically as she speaks. "The place is almost perfect for what we have in mind! We have to knock down and put up a few walls for private rooms and all of that shit but we totally have a solid plan to start off with. We. Are. So. Excited. And Molly and Yasha will be here too! It's gonna be so wonderful having everyone together!" Jester plops her head in her hands and sighs dreamily.</p><p>Caleb glances over at Beau when she chokes on her drink at the mention of this Yasha. Fjord snorts and reaches over to slap her hard on the back. He exchanges a confused look with the half-orc but Fjord simply grins and shakes his head.</p><p>Beau attempts to change the subject, but she's still coughing and sputtering.</p><p>"Ok, do you like, have a name for it yet?"</p><p>"Mmmm, we have a few ideas but mostly just boring ones. We're work-shopping it. It's not super important right now."</p><p>The two women bounce ridiculous name ideas at each other while food and drink are being passed about the table. Caleb doesn't realize, but he's smiling ear-to-ear with his friends around him. </p><p>Veth definitely takes notice and she gives his hand a little squeeze before rejoining the group's antics.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Veth's yellow coat -<br/>https://www.pinterest.com/pin/165296248813345151/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's late afternoon on Grissen, two weeks later, when a riot of color enters Widogast's Tomes. Caleb is at his desk, working on cleaning and mending the books that he got his hands on recently. Globules of Dancing Lights glow faintly about him. These slow days are enjoyable and he can pour his magic into something useful that wasn't necessarily schoolwork.</p><p>Jester bounces in, decked out in a hot pink dress that really should clash with her skin tone. As always, the little blue tiefling manages to look cute in anything. Another tiefling strides in behind her and Caleb assumes this has to be Molly. They're wearing a white v neck, purple striped and harlequin pants, and an ostentatious embroidered jacket. It's an odd combination, but like Jester, they're managing to pull it off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And they look quite good...</em>
</p><p>Caleb's rubbing at his ears that are starting to redden at the intrusive thought. Thankfully neither tiefling seems to notice.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Cay-leb!!" Jester sing-songs, "I brought Molly over to introduce the two of you! Molly, Caleb. Caleb, Molly."</p><p>Before anyone gets a word in, she claps her hands together hard enough to startle the wizard.</p><p>"I'm going to go make some hot chocolate, you have the stuff for it right!?"</p><p>"Uh...<em>ja</em>. As soon as it started getting chilly, I got everything. Help yourself."</p><p>"OkI'llbebacksoon!" Jester squeals and scampers off to the back of the shop.</p><p> </p><p>Molly chuckles and turns to Caleb.</p><p>"Mollymauk Tealeaf. Molly to my friends." They extend a lavender hand that's adorned with several rings.</p><p>"Oh! Uh...Caleb Widogast." He hesitates at first but shakes their proffered hand. As they retreat, Caleb notices a peculiar tattoo on the back of Molly's hand - a snake with a single crimson eye on the middle of its head.</p><p>"It is nice to meet you, Mollymauk. Jester has not stopped talking about you. Um, if I may, what should I call you by?"</p><p>Molly cocks their head to the side in confusion.</p><p>"<em>Verdammt, was ist das-</em> um, like he or she?"</p><p>"Oh! Pronouns!" Molly looks delighted. "He/they, personally. But I don't particularly mind being called by others."</p><p>"Good to know. Thank you" Caleb glances around, rubbing at the back of his neck.</p><p>
  <em>Small talk, Widogast. You can do this.</em>
</p><p>"So...how did you and Jester meet? I don't believe she's told me."</p><p>"Oh jeez, it's kinda a long story." Molly scrunches his face briefly as he's pondering.</p><p>"My best friend Yasha and I were part of a traveling carnival for a couple of years." He laughs as he sees Caleb's eyebrows fly up. "Weird, I know! The owners knew Jester's mom and we went to Nicodranas one summer. Jess and I hit it off immediately and the Ruby practically adopted me then and there." Molly stops a moment, a fond expression surfacing.</p><p>"Anyways, Jester had been tattooing for a while and I was interested so I decided to stay and apprentice under her. Yasha will actually be joining us here too, she's a piercer and my apprentice now."</p><p> </p><p>Molly told him more about his time in Nicodranas and about the plan to renovate the shop. There were a lot of things Caleb did not quite understand, but he listened nonetheless. Eventually the tiefling trailed off and turned his attention to the store.</p><p>"So this is what? A library?"</p><p>"Ah, yes. A book store as well, I suppose. A lot of the university students come here to buy their books and to study. I uh...I have <em>a lot</em> of books."</p><p>"I'd say." Molly was strolling idly about the front of the shop. He lightly strokes the spines of a few tomes. "Some of these look very old."</p><p>"They are, though the really old ones I have in a much safer place. I restore books and scrolls to the best of my abilities but some of them are quite delicate. I keep a small vault downstairs with limited access for those."</p><p>"What, you got super secret classified stuff down there?"</p><p>"Hmm...perhaps. There are many in multiple languages that I have yet to translate."</p><p>Molly turns toward him with wide eyes.</p><p>"You <em>translate</em> them too? Next you'll tell me you work with the Cobalt Soul to decode their shit." His shit-eating grin fades slightly as Caleb shrugs and nods.</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, Jester returns with two very large mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream. She passes one off to Molly.</p><p>"What are you twooo talking about?" she wiggles her eyebrows dramatically.</p><p>"Oh, nothing. Caleb was talking about how he is super smart and into top secret government stuff." Molly teases flippantly.</p><p> </p><p>For a split second, Caleb feels like he's suffocating. Logically, he knows it's just Molly joking but his body seems to be convinced otherwise. He locks eyes with Jester, who already has sprung into action. Several seconds go by until Caleb snaps back into the present.</p><p>"- though!? He's super smart but he spends too much time with his nose in these dusty old books!" She winks at Caleb.</p><p>"<em>J-ja</em>, so you all say." He’s still dazed but the wizard can’t help but concede and roll his eyes.</p><p>"Well, thank you Caleb! We’re gonna go see Beau now. I promise I'll return your mugs!" Jester trots up to him for a big hug and quickly kisses his cheek. A brief glance is all Caleb needs to tell that she's checking on him. He nods.</p><p>"Have a good day...make sure to bother Beauregard for me."</p><p>Jester mutters an affirmation and Molly finds Caleb's blue eyes and barely-there smile back on him.</p><p>"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Mollymauk."</p><p>Molly offers an easy, lopsided grin and mock salutes him.</p><p>"See ya later, Mr. Caleb."</p><p>Caleb slumps back into his chair. He recasts the lights and watches the globes shift around him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>They're barely out of earshot when Jester turns her attention to Molly.</p><p>"Soooo...what do you think?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p><em>"Of Caleb, silly!"</em> Jester pouted, exasperated.</p><p>Molly just shrugs. Caleb seemed like a nice enough guy, if a little strange. Molly could hardly judge him for <em>that.</em> </p><p>"He was a little awkward, but he's a little more talkative than you made him out to be. Poor fella seemed to be on edge though, like he might bolt at any time. Is he always that tense?"</p><p>Jester's silent as she determines how to explain.</p><p>"Caleb issss.....learning to be a person again. Kinda like you were."</p><p>Molly simply hums at that.</p><p>"He's gotten sooo much better in the last couple of years! At first, he could make eye contact and now he does even with new people! He's really funny too! He wasn't trying to be rude, I swear. He's just...."</p><p>Jester huffs.</p><p>"It's not my place to say," Molly cocks an eyebrow at that. "I know, I know! But he's a private person for a reason and despite me being me, I respect that. He's a good person and a good friend. He just doesn't quite believe it all the time."</p><p>Molly links his hands behind his head.</p><p>"Eh, you know me, Jess. That kind of thing isn't that important to me. "</p><p>A moment of quiet passes before he speaks again.</p><p>"But, uh...he is pretty cute. And hella smart, didn't know I was into that."</p><p>Jester makes a little squealing noise and flicks the tip of her tail at him.</p><p>He rolls his eyes, not that she could tell. Molly's known her for 3 years now and she hasn't become any less predictable with her matchmaking.</p><p>"Easy there, killer. Somehow I don't think I'm his type."</p><p>
  <em>Did Caleb have a type?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Caleb was...something. Sure, he was a bit awkward but Beau and Fjord could be too. There was something about him though. Molly was actually surprised that Caleb had as strong of a handshake as he did. Caleb appeared shy but that faded away when he was engrossed with telling Molly about his work. And despite that demeanor, he barely batted an eyelash to Molly's appearance and behavior. Most people generally showed how worthwhile they were simply by how they reacted to the brazen and colorful tiefling. Perhaps Caleb was just accustomed to Jester's presence, but it was still a good sign.</p><p>
  <em>Jester....</em>
</p><p>Molly muses over what Jester said - <em>he's learning how to be a person again.</em></p><p>He curls into himself. Molly remembers how that was, how agonizing it can be when you don't know who or what you are. Maybe he and that kinda frumpy (yet adorable), bookish man have more in common than he thought.</p><p>Molly thinks of Caleb's small, careful smile and decides he doesn't like imagining him like that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poking some fun at Mollymauk "10 STR" Tealeaf</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whelsen is a rainy, dreary day. Today Caleb's shop is only open for university students for tutoring and study. Caleb works on his own schoolwork between helping students.</p><p>Across the street Molly, Yasha, and Jester are in their first real day of work.</p><p>"I'm thinking the mural overrrr here!" Jester chimes as she scrapes a piece of chalk across the wall. She's been writing 'notes' over everything in the building - the wall set to demolish has a huge X and several dicks wearing construction hats.</p><p>Molly's in the midst of dragging a sledgehammer toward that wall.</p><p>Yasha gives Jester's area a once over and nods.</p><p>"I think that's a nice place. Are you still doing the flowe--" she catches a glimpse of Molly with the sledgehammer and hollers.</p><p>"Hey, get a mask and glasses! You don't wanna breathe that shit in!"</p><p>Molly looks like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.</p><p>"Yes ma'am!" he squeaks.</p><p>Yasha looks back at Jester, who is smiling smugly.</p><p>"You used your 'mom voice.'"</p><p>"Honestly, sometimes they have the common sense of a 5 year old."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Jester is doodling some placement ideas on the wall when the girls hear a <em>crack!</em></p><p>They watch as Molly swings the sledgehammer several times, leaving only a few holes in the wall.</p><p>"What is...this bullshit? This was supposed to be....the fun part." He's panting and leaning against the sledge.</p><p>Before Molly can haul it back up over his shoulder again, Yasha grabs it with one hand and busts out a large chunk. She shrugs and Molly glowers.</p><p>The three spend the early afternoon knocking out walls, measuring, and ripping up gods-awful <em>linoleum.</em></p><p><br/>
</p><p>It's about 4 pm when they call a break. Molly pulls out a thermos of tea in addition to Jester's giant bag of snacks. The tea was a gift from Caduceus, who had put together housewarming baskets for the three of them.</p><p>"That's very good, I will have to thank Caduceus when I meet him."</p><p>"We went to visit Caleb yesterday too. Molly thinks he's cuuuute ~"</p><p>"Oh?" she looks to Molly, presently tipping back a bag of chip crumbs into his mouth.</p><p>"You'd like him, Yash. He's quiet and mysterious like you. I'm sure he probably has some books you like too. I mean, the place is packed floor to ceiling."</p><p>"Well duh! It's a library, Mol-ly!"</p><p>"I'm just saying!"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Under the sound of the two tieflings bickering, Yasha whispers.</p><p>"I wonder if he has any books about flowers."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Get ready for some cute Molly</p><p>Bolded and italicized words are what I'm using for Zemnian in this chapter because I don't want to butcher the German XD</p><p>Also for some reason there may be a footnote on this chapter from chapter 1?  I'm not sure why and I can't seem to fix it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Construction at the tattoo parlor has started earlier than Caleb imagined. It's been 4 days since Jess and Molly visited him and already there's dumpsters full of debris and supplies piled outside of the shop front.</p><p>Caleb has an excellent view, even through the crowded front window of his shop. He's sipping on coffee and watching Molly direct a tall woman hoisting a large bundle of wood onto her shoulder.</p><p>"Gods, she's hot."</p><p>Beau appears beside him with her own cup of coffee. It's twice the size of his.</p><p>"Ah. That must be Yasha."</p><p>"'Ah' yourself, man."</p><p>Beau squints at him and rubs her eyes. Despite helping Caleb out every Folsen, she's always dead tired and cranky. Fortunately they open later this morning and she's helping with cataloging and organization.</p><p>"Well, let's get started. I am probably going to call it early today anyways." Caleb pretends he doesn't hear Beau's short hiss of 'yesss!'</p><p>He sits and smooths a hand across his desk. It's an antique, a beautiful roll-top in near perfect condition. He found at a yard sale for disgustingly cheap. He has a variety of antiques and knickknacks typical for an old bookstore tucked back in the area that serves as his 'office.' It's more for aesthetics than function. Caleb uses a computer and has an actual work area for any particularly delicate and arduous work.</p>
<hr/><p>It's another slow day, typical for the later autumn months. Caleb strays from place to place, busying himself with whatever he can find. From time to time, he checks on the progress that the three are making across the way.</p><p>"You know you can go over and say hi."</p><p>Caleb peers up over the book that he's been examining scrupulously. It's one of Veth's flea market finds and there's traces of magic throughout it.</p><p>
  <em>"Was?"</em>
</p><p>"You've been looking out the window any time the smallest flash of purple appears."</p><p>Caleb stares at her.</p><p>"Molly..."</p><p>"He is difficult to miss, Beauregard."</p><p>"Riiight, whatever you say dude." Beau mutters something that he doesn't catch as she walks away. He catches a few more glimpses of "purple," as Beauregard put it before truly going back to his work.</p>
<hr/><p>It isn't long until the subject of their short discussion walks through the door. Molly's looking around, clearly not being able to see the man hunched over his desk.</p><p>"Over here, Mollymauk!"</p><p>The tiefling starts, glancing around before spotting Caleb. Molly looks at him curiously for a moment before making his way over. Caleb sits back and pushes his glasses on top of his head.</p><p>"Hey! We are taking a break and Caduceus gave us some tea the other day. I figured I'd bring you two some." He sets a cardboard carrier on the counter and offers one to Caleb.</p><p>"Oh, that is kind of you. <em>Danke."</em></p><p>He grins and then his attention shifts behind Caleb.</p><p>"Dude, is that a <em>typewriter?</em> That's cool as shit!"</p><p>"You've never seen one?"</p><p>"Only in pictures and movies."</p><p>Caleb moves to let Molly have a closer look. He impulsively reaches to touch a key before thinking better of it and pulls away.</p><p>"Go ahead. It's functional, but I don't have any ink for it at the moment."</p><p>Molly prods at a few keys and watches the bar slide along the blank parchment.</p><p>"Does it actually make that 'ding!' sound like you hear in the movies?"</p><p>Caleb depresses the space bar several times before it chimes and Molly snickers. He's absolutely enraptured and it's entirely too endearing.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I must seem like such a kid right now. I love old stuff like this"</p><p>"Don't be, there are a lot of people who have never used one. They were still somewhat rare when I was a child."</p><p>"That's 'cuz he's OLD!" Beau calls from around a shelf. She's looking at Caleb smugly before darting away.</p><p>"Beauregard, I am thirty-thr--" he's immediately interrupted by an "OLD!" coming from behind the shelf.</p><p>"Don't listen to her, she's being UNPLEASANT!" Molly calls, laughing as he sees Beau flipping him the bird from around another shelf. He claps a hand onto Caleb's shoulder, causing the redhead to recoil.</p><p>"Oh, shit. I'm sorry!"</p><p>"<em>Nein!</em> I was not expecting it is all."</p><p>Molly looks a bit sheepish and glances at his watch.</p><p>"I should probably get going. Jester and Yasha are gonna be wanting to work a little more."</p><p>Caleb tries to mask his disappointment. He's genuinely been enjoying speaking with someone new for once.</p><p>"Oh. Well, thank you for the tea."</p><p>He gives that same scant smile that hits Molly in the heart.</p><p>"No problem. See ya later, Unpleasant One!"</p><p>"Whatever, Obnoxious One!"</p>
<hr/><p>Caleb smacks his head down on the desk.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"You are such an idiot. He probably thinks you hate him."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Fingers thread through his hair.</p><p>"I don't know what you're saying but it sounds dumb." She speaks in a uncharacteristic tone. Caleb turns his head and gives her a once-over.</p><p>"Right, so! We're going out to the bar tomorrow night. I know you aren't doing shit but schoolwork."</p><p>"Beau...."</p><p>"Just think about it. It's gonna be chill, alright? There won't be super loud music so it shouldn't overwhelm you."</p><p>Caleb sighs.</p><p>"C'mon! Molly's gonna be there!"</p><p>"I will think about it."</p><p>"Heh."</p><p>"Goodbye Beauregard! Have a nice evening!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to Beau's word, the bar isn't crazy. He thought about skipping the evening but he knows and actually does want to get out more. It's just that his brain doesn't always agree. For the most part it's Caleb's friends and quite a few regulars. He spots Fjord who is waving him over and they share a "bro hug" as Beau calls it.</p><p>"Good to see you, Caleb. I'm mighty glad you showed up. I had beer ordered for you in case you come over. Zemnian too." Caleb pats him on the shoulder. </p><p>"You are too good to me, my friend." </p><p>"Beau you useless lesbian!" Molly bellows across the room where Beau was trying to talk to Yasha. </p><p>Molly is sporting much more toned down clothing this evening. He has on torn black jeans and tshirt that reads "If found, return to Yasha" covered by a hooded sweatshirt with a strange pattern of eyes on it. He is however, wearing some kind of rainbow sparkly powder on his cheekbones to counteract the lack of color.</p><p>"Heyyyy! Didn't know you were going to show up!" Molly has a beaming smile as he approaches Caleb and holds out a hand. </p><p>"Ah, <em>ja</em>. This is not exactly my thing but it is nice to spend time with friends. I am supposed to get out more but uh...." He looks around uncomfortably at the other people standing around the bar, "it can be difficult."</p><p>Molly jerks his head towards the tables lined against the walls.</p><p>Why don't we go sit down? You probably won't feel so crowded.</p><p>"Heya Fjord! Come join us!" The half orc raises his glass to Molly. </p><p>"I will in a bit, Jester and Caduceus are somewhere over there though."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Molly leads him to the booth that Caduceus and Jester are occupying. Jester immediately jumps up and hugs Caleb. </p><p>"I'm so glad to see you! Oh here, take my seat! I'll sit with Caduceus." Caleb and Molly scoot into the other side of the booth. Caduceus looks up with a big grin. </p><p>"Wow, this is really nice. I think we're only missing Veth now."</p><p>"I believe she is on her way with Yeza, actually." Caleb replies</p><p>As Caduceus and Jester continue their conversation, Molly leans over. </p><p>"See, not so bad!"</p><p>"No, it's not. Thank you." </p><p>Molly does a double take. Caleb has the biggest smile on his face that he's seen, which to be fair isn't a long time. He almost misses the question Caleb asks.</p><p>"If you don't mind me asking, there seems like there's a story behind your shirt."</p><p>"What?" Molly looks down and laughs, "Oh, heh. It's a bit of a joke between me, Yasha, and Jester. I used to go a little too hard and Yasha'd have to come find me before I would do something stupid. Jester made these for us. She has one too!"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"So if you don't get out much, what do you do other than run that shop?" </p><p>"I'm sure it is no surprise that I like to read."</p><p>"Never would have guessed." Molly deadpans, then takes a swig out of his bottle. He's managed to arrange himself to face Caleb, back against the wall and a leg tucked up on the bench. </p><p>"I'm not much of a reader. I love stories, but reading gives me headaches. What do you typically read?"</p><p>"Many things - fiction, nonfiction - I like learning all that I can. I do particularly like to read books on magic and magic theory. I am actually a wizard."</p><p>A big grin breaks out on Molly's face. He practically looks like he's glowing with the lights reflecting off his cheeks. Caleb can feel his own cheeks start to flush at the sight.</p><p>"Really! That's awesome, what do you practice?"</p><p>"Currently I am studying at the University. Advanced Transmutation theory mainly."</p><p>"Transmutation? That's like, turning stuff into other stuff right?"</p><p>Caleb's eyes light up. Molly recognizes that spark of confidence creeping up and leans in.</p><p>"Essentially, yes. It is my specialization, my undergrad and post-grad were in Transmutation as well."</p><p>"Wait...does that mean you're studying for a PhD?"</p><p>Caleb nods.</p><p>"Wow. You are super smart." </p><p>"Ah, well-" </p><p>Caleb scratches at his arms and looks away bashfully. He catches Beau's eyes. She takes one look at his movements and glares at him. Caleb takes a deep breath and tries to remind himself of things his therapist has told him.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't look down on yourself. You've worked hard to get where you're at. Take the compliment."</em>
</p><p>He turns back to Molly, choosing to focus on the point where his horns meet his forehead.</p><p>"Um...thank you." </p><p>"Hey, no prob." If Molly is bothered by Caleb's fidgeting and awkwardness, he shows no sign of it. The tiefling took the last big swig from his bottle and motions to Fjord.  A minute later the half-orc comes over with a few beers and soft drinks for Jess and Cad.</p><p>"Move yer ass over Jess." He passes a new beer to both Caleb and Molly and squeezes in next to Jester. Molly cracks open the beers and settles back into his seat.</p><p>"So, Mr. PhD. What made you go after Transmutation instead of like, Evocation?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Molly's hoodie - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/165296248812010912/<br/>I had to include eye imagery </p><p>T'is late but I will have more up tomorrow! I still have plenty more that's written and just needs formatted haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eyyy, we got a title!</p><p>Once upon a time I had a DBZ fic with this title but it works very well for this one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly was pleased to see that Caleb was loosening up throughout the conversation. He appeared to be much more comfortable talking about magic.</p><p>"So, Mr. PhD. What made you go after Transmutation instead of like, Evocation?"</p><p>That was apparently the wrong thing to ask. Now Caleb's gone completely still. Molly watches the muscles in his jaw strain as if he was biting back words. The tiefling glances across the table. Fjord and Jester's eyes dart back and forth nervously between the two men. Molly just misses Fjord beginning to reach out a hand, only to be gently stopped by Caduceus who looks as nonplussed as ever.</p><p>Caleb opens his mouth and sighs, biting his lip before finally speaking.</p><p>"I do not have good experiences with that type of magic. It's not something that I wish to speak about." Caleb's voice is flat and Molly notices the white-knuckled grip on his forearms.</p><p>
  <em>What had happened to this poor man?</em>
</p><p>"Shit. Sorry I brought it up. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."</p><p>The tension bleeds slowly from his shoulders as he processes that Molly isn't going to pry. He still can't meet those scarlet eyes but allows himself to refocus on the tattoo that stretches just below his cheekbone. A sliver of a smile returns to Caleb's face.</p><p>"I-thank you, Mollymauk. I would be happy to tell you about my current research, if you'd like."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The bar door slams open. Everyone at the instinctively turns to Jester, who is taken aback as much as everyone else.</p><p>"Guess who, bitches!"</p><p>Caleb instantly perks up at the unmistakable voice of Veth, who struts in with a red-face Yeza in tow. Beau hoots from her place at the bar, nearly spilling her drink on surrounding patrons. Molly and the others can't hear the exchange of words but Beau physically steers Veth to look straight at Caleb. The halfling is positively beaming at her boy.</p><p>Veth bolts over to meet Caleb with a hug. There's some soft whispering before Caleb lifts her up to stand on the bench.</p><p>"Veth, this is Mollymauk Tealeaf. Mollymauk, my best friend Veth Brenatto."</p><p>"Molly to my friends."</p><p>She makes no moves to extend a hand and instead looks him up and down with a stern look on her face.</p><p>"I approve."</p><p>Molly and Caleb lock eyes over her shoulder and Caleb gives him an apologetic shrug. He's stopped trying to rationalize her behavior. Veth jumps down and lets Caleb back into his seat.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"So, what are you guys doing over here?"</p><p>"We were...oh! Molly and I were discussing my schoolwork." Caleb clears his throat. "That is, if you were still interested of course. It is not exactly the most exciting thing."</p><p>"Caleb! Don't say that!" Veth looks excitedly at Molly. "Caleb's...he's done amazing things so far! He is very talented."</p><p>Caleb is beet red.</p><p>"I am, uh...I am currently working with transmutation regarding how it relates to people and society. My goal is to find a way to change a body in a more permanent way. One that can't be dispelled by any sort of conventional means. Ideally, it would be permanent, though so far there is no research that supports the possibility. I have a specific use intended, but if it is successful, it could be utilized in many ways. I think it would be particularly useful for improving the quality of living for things such as gender and health issues like-"</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Caleb looks up some time later to find that the other four had migrated over to the bar. Molly's leaning on the table, chin propped up on his hand.</p><p>"Ah! I'm sorry, I have been blathering on."</p><p>"It's ok!" Molly laughs. "I may not understand all of it but I like hearing people talk about things they are passionate about. And magic interests me."</p><p>"Oh! Do you study magic too?"</p><p>"Heh, it's nothing like that."</p><p>For the first time since they've met, Molly's words are devoid of the usual mirth.</p><p>"I use magic...or used to before." he resumes, "It's complicated." Molly twists the bottle in his hands over and over as he stares somewhere past Caleb. He sucks in a breath.</p><p>"It's something that <em>I</em> don't really wanna talk about."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>And how would you? How do you explain to someone about magic that isn't yours? About a life that's so far gone but still manages to haunt you every single day?</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Of course, Mollymauk. I admit I am interested, but you were very understanding of me earlier."</p><p>"Thank you, by the way...for your patience with me. I know I am not the easiest person to talk to or be around. The rest of the group, we've been friends for many years. They are used to my...eccentricities."</p><p><em>Oh no, this won't do. Caleb's talking as if he's something to be</em> dealt with<em>. And Molly's having none of that.</em></p><p>"There's nothing wrong with being eccentric. I mean, look at me!" Molly laughs and strikes a pose. He hits his mark, as Caleb begins to chuckle again.</p><p>"But really, Caleb. You're just fine to be around. Everyone has their issues, you just gotta find a way to work with them. I <em>like</em> talking to you and if there's anything I can do, just let me know."</p><p>"Oh. Thank you, I will."</p><p>Caleb's regarding him with what Molly can only describe as awe and that strikes something buried far in his chest. The thought of something so basic and decent eliciting that response pains him...and is deeply familiar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eight chapters, wow. I didn't intend for this to be so long but I have a lot of thoughts.</p>
<p>I'm glad you guys have been interested enough to keep up with this. Some of these chapters have been hard for me to write but I'm enjoying it :)</p>
<p>Writing all my little headcanons and mundane thoughts is fun and it's cool to see that people like them and also have the same ideas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caleb and Molly chat amicably about magic and the progress on the studio until they are joined again by the others. Yasha and Caleb share a quiet introduction and Caleb notices that she is indeed wearing the "I'm Yasha" shirt that Molly mentioned earlier.</p>
<p>It's curious to Caleb, that Yasha and Molly are practically inseparable yet differ so greatly. Yasha's a titan, clad in all black and dark makeup, but shy where Molly is loquacious and vivid. He supposes the same could be said about himself and Veth. He and the halfling made quite a pair, their friendship and support of each other once the sole reason either survived. Perhaps Yasha and Molly aren't so different as they are...complimentary.</p>
<p>He returns from his ruminations to find Molly and Jester wildly posing for selfies, and even Beau and Veth are joining in. After a few minutes of this, Molly rounds the table and plops down beside Caleb.</p>
<p>"Hey, can I take one with you?" </p>
<p>"Good luck! He's never in pictures!" Jester teases. She's taking a picture with Yasha and Beau, who is squeezed between the tiefling and aasimar. Caleb smiles awkwardly and kneads at the back of his neck. Jester's not wrong.  For years he avoided being in any sort of pictures, terrified of recognition. Even now he has very few, mostly with Veth.</p>
<p>"No prob, you don't have to." Molly's smiling regardless and goes back to swiping at his phone. Caleb must have had just enough to drink because taking a picture with Molly is all he wants to do at the moment.</p>
<p>"Actually, I wouldn't mind taking a picture...if that's ok."</p>
<p>"Hell yeah!" Molly exclaims over a chorus of 'no ways!' and 'whaats!' coming from their friends. Molly leans in a bit closer to him and Caleb can acutely feel where the side of Molly's hand is <em>just</em> pressing against his thigh. Caleb idly thinks he'd fancy him even closer. </p>
<p>He swiftly dismisses that thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>'It's just the alcohol, Widogast'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The shutter clicks and then Molly's tapping at his phone.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"There we go! Take a look."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Caleb doesn't have a large smile in the picture by any means, not nearly as big as Molly's grin that shows off his fangs. But he's smiling more than usual and he'll blame that on the alcohol too.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"That is...not too bad." Caleb groans.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Hey! C'mon, it's cute." </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>His head snaps back toward Mollymauk, and it takes the wizard a few moments to realize he's gawking. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Across the table, Jester is leaning over Beau to whisper to Yasha.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"I think they like each other." Yasha smiles and nods.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Yeah...I think so too."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>As they all shuffle home together, Jester falls back to Veth and Caleb. She's all saccharine smile, but her tail is twitching much like Frumpkin's when he wants to play.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Sooo Cay-leb! How are you and Molly getting along? You two seemed to be having a good time tonight." Caleb side-eyes her. There is a hint of teasing in her voice, but for the most part she appears genuine.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"I was hesitant when we first met, he is certainly um...loud. It is always a little awkward for me, but we had a nice chat. He is an interesting person."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"That's wonderful, Caleb! I'm super happy!" She skips back up to Beau and Fjord.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Truth was, Molly intrigued him. Despite the awkwardness of their last meeting, everything seemed to work out fine. Molly was keen to not pick and pry when most others would attempt to get Caleb to speak. Small talk is still a foreign concept to him, but Mollymauk had filled in the awkward blanks with various comments and insight. He also admitted his interest in magic, though reluctant to share any more than that. That's fair, given Caleb's own resistance to divulging certain...issues with magic. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Maybe we will share those things someday.'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>And there were those thoughts too...</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"I think so too, Cay." Veth takes his hand, interrupting that train of thought. "I'm so proud of you coming out and being comfortable enough to have a decent time with Molly and the others."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Thank you, schatz. I did have a good time." </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>And he means it. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>For yet another strange time in his life, Caleb was glad he made another friend.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is pretty mundane but I had fun writing it. A sort of bonding time for our boys.</p><p>Reminder for you all -</p><p>Italicized words in double quotations denotes Zemnian words (in this case) that I actually know are correct!</p><p>Italicized words in single quotations denotes thoughts (or quotes in quotes)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's late and Caleb flops himself face first into bed, not even bothering with his evening routine. The bed dips slightly under furry paws padding their way across the sheets to join the human. Caleb turns his head toward the ginger cat. He reaches to scratch under his chin - one of Frumpkin's favorite spots.</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, Katzchen. Was tue ich?" </em>
</p><p>Those feelings he'd had tonight, for Molly. Were they really just the alcohol? He's barely met this tiefling and yet Caleb seems to crave his presence.</p><p>He's changed though, since making friends with the others. It's been a bit easier to let people in. Maybe this is just part of the friend-making process? They are becoming...what was it? Fast-friends? This may just be how it is when you mesh well with another. But do they? They don't exactly have that much in common. Molly is an exciting and colorful person while Caleb is a drab homebody. He does not like to go out and socialize much. Hells, Caleb's idea of a good night is to relax with a book and Frumpkin in his lap.</p><p>Oh no. What if Molly doesn't like cats? Caleb's eyes shift to the little knickknacks lining his dresser and shelves. Most were of cats, some of which Caleb made himself. His phone background even was of Frumpkin.</p><p>What if Molly thinks Caleb is strange because he likes cats so much?</p><p>He's just a weird, awkward, shut-in magic nerd who likes books and cats. Molly wouldn't want to be friends with <em>that</em>, let alone...what? Have <em>feelings</em> for Caleb?</p><p>Caleb remembers though, of course he does. He remembers how it felt when those feeling started to bloom for Astrid...and later for Wulf.</p><p>When was the last time he'd allowed himself to feel that way? Jester? Well, look at how that turned out.</p><p>
  <em>'You couldn't even allow yourself to say anything. You're an idiot. You're worthless, Bren. Worthless!'</em>
</p><p>"<em>Nein!</em>" he sobs, closing his fists around the hair in his grasp. Frumpkin yowls and butts his forehead against his human's. Caleb takes the cat into his arms and presses his face into Frumpkin's fur. He takes a deep breath...and another. Another. Until he's calm.</p><p>"<em>Danke, Süßer.</em>" he mumbles into the purring cat's side. Frumpkin chirrups and begins to groom Caleb's messed-up hair.</p><p>"Ok so I maybe have a crush. That is not the end of the world, <em>ja</em>? He is nice and we are becoming friends. That is, that is good enough."</p><p>Caleb drags himself out of bed to change and brush his teeth. Frumpkin follows, tail aloft and swaying.</p><p>The two snuggle into bed for a decent night's sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>The group meets at the Blooming Grove the next morning. Most of them got away with a bit of a headache, nothing that brunch couldn't fix. Not surprisingly, Veth was nursing a hangover.</p><p>Caleb waves to Caduceus and Fjord in the kitchen and takes his place next to Beauregard. She's half hunched over the counter, scrolling aimlessly through her phone. Caleb scans the room to find the usual object of her attention missing.</p><p>"<em>Guten Morgen.</em> Where's Yasha?"</p><p>Beau lazily shrugs a shoulder.</p><p>"Left last night." He hears Molly's muffled voice emerge from the other side of Beau. The tiefling's head lies in his arms, revealing only about half of his face. He's in relatively plain clothes again, wearing torn blue jeans, red Converse trainers and a sweatshirt that looks to be about three times too big. He lifts his head groggily, hood falling back to reveal his disheveled curls. Caleb realizes that it's the first time he's seen Molly with a bare face and horns. In fact, the only accessory he's sporting is a pair of wireless earphones.</p><p>"Yasha goes off to do her own thing from time to time." Molly yawns, "She'll show back up eventually."</p><p>"She just leaves? To do what?" Caleb asks. He scarcely believes Yasha would go off without telling Molly something.</p><p>"I dunno. She doesn't say, never has. We just say she's out 'Yasha-ing.'" He sits up further, mirroring Beau with his chin in his hand. "She tends to show up at the strangest time and places too. This one time the carnival set up outside of this podunk town in the middle of fuckin' nowhere. We went to the bathhouse and there was Yasha, in there soaking like she'd been waiting for us. Had her damn sword in the bath and everything." Molly conveys this with a smirk, as if it's a perfectly normal occurrence.</p><p>Caleb and Beau trade incredulous looks. Beau looks like she is having an existential crisis and mouths "sword??" at Caleb.</p><p>"Ah, there she is now!" Molly proclaims when his phone buzzes loudly against the marble counter. While the tiefling has been pretty cheerful this morning, Caleb can't help but notice how Molly's tail and ears perk up upon receiving the message from Yasha.</p><p>Curiously though, he doesn't pick up the phone. Instead, Caleb observes Molly pulling back his sleeve to speak into a watch. At least, Caleb believes it is a watch. Their eyes meet and Molly has a peculiar look upon his face. A moment later it's gone and replaced with an inquiring smile.</p><p>"What is that?" Caleb asks sheepishly.</p><p>"It's a smart watch." He's met with a blank stare.</p><p>"You've never seen one before?" Molly smirks at the role reversal from the day with the typewriter. Caleb shakes his head.</p><p>"Caleb's not exactly technologically savvy." Jester appears, draping herself over Beau. Molly hears a slight chuckle from Fjord across the table. Caleb is accustomed to the teasing he receives about being...unacquainted with a great deal of devices.</p><p>"Ja, I was...what is the Common saying...'not on the grid?'"</p><p>"Off the grid" Fjord supplies</p><p>"<em>Danke</em>. I was 'off the grid' for most of my life. I am not used to much besides a computer. I've only just gotten used to my phone." Caleb blushes a little.</p><p>On the other side of Caleb, Veth emerges from her stupor to stage whisper</p><p>"He used a flip phone for forever!" before laying her head back down on the cool countertop.</p><p>Molly emits a loud, stifled laugh.</p><p>"A flip phone? Dude, you only see like, drug dealers using those." Caleb decides not bring up the fact that he is intimately familiar with burner phones.</p><p>"Ja, I am unfamiliar with many things." the wizard repeats. He's looking away but still seems curious with the piece of technology on Molly's wrist.</p><p>"C'mere to me, let me show you! Nothing like the present."</p><p>Jester pulls Beau out of her seat.</p><p>"C'mon Beau, you can come sulk over by me." she casts an exaggerated wink at Caleb. Molly hops up into the vacant stool and scoots it closer to the redhead. But like the night before, he maintains a friendly distance. Caleb makes the executive decision to scoot himself over before he can dissuade himself from the action.</p><p>"Ok. It connects to my phone so when I get a call or a text, it will show me without having to pull my phone out all the time. I can reply through it too."</p><p>"So you were replying with your voice to Yasha?"</p><p>"Yeah, see," Molly opens a new message to Caleb. "I just hit the reply button and instead of typing I just hold this button 'and talk like this'. He taps twice at the screen and Caleb's phone goes off just a moment later. He opens it to find a text from Molly.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Mollymauk</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 11:02</span><br/>
<span class="text">And talk like this</span>
  </p>
</div><p>"Oh! That is handy." In fact, Caleb thinks something like that could be useful on busy days at the university. He'd really have to look into this thing.</p><p>"Gods, it really is. I use it to set reminders for myself, my memory can be such shit sometimes."</p><p>"What else does it do?"</p><p>Molly runs him through all sorts of functions - finding his phone (one that Molly uses quite often), streaming music, alarms, calendars...it's all there on this small device and it honestly makes Caleb a little overwhelmed. So much has changed.</p><p>"Oh! You can put pictures on it too!" Molly proceeds to swipe through pictures of himself and the group. Including the one that he took with Caleb. The tiefling grins and nudges Caleb gently with his elbow.</p><p>"Molly...can you send that to me?" Caleb asks shyly. Molly's response is a composed 'yeah sure' but Caleb can feel the occasional tap of Molly's tail against his leg. He hazards a look to find it swinging in a wide arc. Caleb doesn't have substantial knowledge of tiefling mannerisms regarding their tails, but from the combined experience of watching Jester and Frumpkin, Mollymauk seems rather happy.</p><p>"Sent! Ok, so dumb question. You have any social media?" Molly's question is punctuated by Jester and Beau giggling.</p><p>"Hey now, don't ya think you've had enough of pestering them?" Fjord chastises. Caleb and Molly roll their eyes in unison before meeting each other's gaze.</p><p>"Well, I <em>do</em> actually have an Instagram," Caleb makes a show of glaring at Beauregard, "but I do not use it much. I believe it is more Frumpkin's than mine."</p><p>"Frumpkin?"</p><p>"He's my um...my cat."</p><p><em>Oh Sheiße.</em> He completely forgot about his prior musings on that and now he went and blabbed about having an account basically dedicated to his <em>cat?</em></p><p>Caleb hesitantly shows a picture of Frumpkin. The ginger cat is wide-eyed and crouched down in the grass, wearing a blue harness.</p><p>"Oh. My. <em>Gods</em>." Molly's eyes go wide.</p><p>"Holy shit, he's wearing a little <em>harness! </em>Does he actually like to go on walks?"</p><p>Caleb stares at the tiefling, flabbergasted. Molly's voice raises about an octave as he coos over the cat.</p><p>'J-ja, he does. I take him out a lot, I don't like having him cramped up in my apartment."</p><p>"Damn, you're a cat person too!" Molly buries his face in his arms again.</p><p>"<em>Wa-?"</em></p><p>"<em>Okay!</em> Brunch is ready!" Fjord hollers. Cheers ensue.</p>
<hr/><p>"So what's the plan this week?" Beau asks the pair of tieflings through a mouthful of eggs. Jester is still stuffing her face with pastries, so Molly replies.</p><p>"Construction's pretty much finished. Rewiring is almost done, it was a fucking mess in there. Thank you for that Cad by the way. If you hadn't noticed, we'd have some big issues." he quickly adds. Caduceus always has a slew of seemingly random knowledge and occupations that comes in handy for everyone in their little group. Apparently "electrician" was now one of them.</p><p>"Then we're laying down the floors and cleaning everything...should take a couple of days, maybe the whole week. Then I guess we're painting and decorating? Hopefully it wont be too long till Yasha gets back. Don't wanna start much without her." Molly sighs and Caleb watches his tail droop and still.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:</p><p>Was tue ich? - What am I doing?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>